The invention relates to cow indexing and positioning systems for herringbone stalls. The present invention is adapted to be retrofitted to existing stalls and provide indexing and positioning of cows and further provided an exit procedure.
Traditional milking parlors have indexing systems that properly position a cow into a milking position. When the cows are in a proper alignment in the parlor area they are indexed. Thereafter, they must be repositioned to a milking position where their hindquarters are in proximity to the milking equipment. In general, the indexing process requires a brisket engaging surface to engage the brisket of a cow and move her rearwardly. When the milking process is completed the cows must exit the milking parlor. A preferred form of having the cows exit is to raise the brisket bar and allow the cows to pass underneath. Therefore, the goals the present invention is to provide an indexing and positioning system that is tightly integrated with an exit process. The present invention is particularly advantageous allowing two degrees of motion about at least two substantially vertical members. The first degree of motion allows rotation in the substantial horizontal plane where the brisket bar is a portion of a four bar linkage and is repositioned in the substantial horizontal plane. The two substantially vertical members further allow the second degree of motion where the position and control system displaces vertically about the two substantially vertical members. This action raises the brisket bar allowing the cows to pass thereunder.
The present invention is particularly advantageous because a substantial amount of the motion is conducted about the two substantially vertical members. Further, the position and control system comprises first and second members that in conjunction with the brisket bar comprise the four bar linkage. The four bar linkage assembly provides a desirable positioning motion that is psychologically conducive to the cows and the brisket bar engages their brisket region and repositions them rearwardly. Therefore, the brisket bar does not rise vertically to engage the brisket of the cow or swing from a laterally extending axis. Such motions can frighten and psychologically disturb a young cow. Further, the present invention allows the brisket bar tube disengaged from the brisket of the cow prior to be repositioned vertically to allow the cows to exit. This gives clearance for the cow to reposition her head from being positioned vertically above the brisket bar. The invention is particularly advantageous with a particular brisket bar having rounded extension members.
Therefore, having at least two substantially vertical poles allowing the two degrees of motion (i.e. rotation of the first and second members about a vertical axis and vertical displacement of the first and second members) allows the dairy farmer easier maintenance of the milking system because there is only one set of vertical poles to maintain and keep lubricated.
The prior art discloses different ways to position a cow further, other forms of prior art discloses methods of repositioning a brisket bar to allow cows to pass thereunder. However, the prior art fails to show the combined elements disclosed herein which provides a new and useful method of indexing and positioning a cow along with an integrated exit system.
A search of the patent literature has a number of patents directed toward these problems, these being the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,768 (Moreau) shows a cow positioning means which a five sided rail 28 is used. The slanted surface 40, bears against the brisket of the animal to position it. There are additional positioning means 30, secured to bar 28 that also position the cow.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of the system where the swing-up front rail assembly rotates about pivot bar 26 when cylinder 36 is actuated.
This patent discloses a brisket bar that lifts and has an oblique surface; however, the positioning tubing is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,334 (Peacock) shows a barrier element 68 that serves as the brisket engaging element in a herringbone type stall system. The barrier is raised by a winch system using cable 62, to release the cattle. Apparently the brisket barrier 14 does not move horizontally; it only lifts vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,608 (Reisgies et al.) shows brisket bar that controls the position and movement of cows in a milking parlor. As seen in FIG. 4, the cylinder 31 swings channel 24 about pivot 30 so the brisket bar engages the cows"" brisket. FIGS. 2 and 3 show the brisket bar in down and up positions respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,467 (Nielsen et al.) shows a herringbone milking stall system where the cows enter at points 45. As seen in FIG. 4, the brisket bar 24 can position the cow by the rotation of link 27 about bearing 41. The brisket bar does not lift vertically.
The invention is a cow indexing and positioning system that is adapted to reposition a cow by engaging the brisket portion. The system is adapted to operate in a parlor having first and second substantially vertical extending poles that are rigidly attached therein. The system comprises an elongate bar that extends in a longitudinal direction. A first actuating system that has a first member, a second member, and a first actuator. The first member has a cylindrical portion and an extension portion rigidly attached thereto and the extension portion is pivotally mounted to the elongate bar. The second member has a second cylindrical portion and an extension portion that is rigidly attached thereto and the extension portion is also pivotally mounted to the elongate bar. The actuator is pivotally mounted to the elongate bar and further pivotally mounted to the cylindrical portion of the first member in a manner so the actuator can rotate the cylindrical member. The indexing and positioning system further comprises a second actuating system having a second actuator that is adapted to raise the elongate bar where the first and second cylindrical portions are adapted to slide vertically upon the first and second substantially vertical poles.
The elongate bar has a substantially vertically extending surface, an oblique surface, and a plurality of rounded extension members. The rounded extension members are adapted to extend latterly inwardly. In one embodiment the rounded extensions do not extend beyond the substantially vertical plane defined by the substantially vertically extending surface. In a second embodiment the rounded extension members do not extend latterly inwardly past a cow body which is defined as the mean cross-sectional outer layer of a cow (or number of cows).